


Nearer My God to Thee

by Crash_Landing_Writing



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Afterlife, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Broken Hearts, Character Death, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotionally Repressed, F/M, Family Feels, Hurt No Comfort, I Made Myself Cry, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27267409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crash_Landing_Writing/pseuds/Crash_Landing_Writing
Summary: Getting old hurts but what hurts more is seeing the one person you love most die in your arms.In which I wrote this because I’m depressed, and I love hurting my Duck family.
Relationships: Scrooge McDuck/"Glittering" Goldie O'Gilt
Comments: 5
Kudos: 36





	Nearer My God to Thee

Scrooge never really believed that you could die from a broken heart. He always thought you’d just get over the death of a loved one. He was wrong.

Goldie knew she was getting old but it became apparent when looking for the Fountain of Youth. She didn’t know why, but beating Scrooge wasn’t on her list anymore. It was the opposite: she wanted to do everything with him. 

Drinking the fountain water opened both of their eyes, they weren’t as young as they once were. They wasted so much time at each other’s throats they missed what they could’ve had. Scrooge knew this, and when the fated day came he was dreading, he was at a loss of words.

“Goldie—“

She shushed him; they both knew that no one lives forever; they just didn’t know it was going to be this soon.

“Shush Scroogey, it’ll be fine.”

Scrooge didn’t believe that for a second. He wasn’t going to be fine; nothing will be the same again; without Goldie Scrooge is nothing, just a withering bag of bones.

“Hey—come here for a second.”

Scrooge did as he was told and went over to Goldie’s bed.

“What is it?”

“Just hold me for a second.”

Scrooge did, he held on for dear life and didn’t want to let go. Goldie listened to Scrooge’s heartbeat and his sharp intake of every breath he took.

“Goldie—I never got to say how beautiful you are, how much I’ve adored you from afar. Being your partner and doing everything with you was and still is the best time of my life. I’ve loved you for a hundred years and wished I didn’t hold such a grudge against you for betraying me. I wish we could’ve been with each other longer but, even still as I lay here with you I wouldn’t trade it for anything. I love you Goldie O’ Gilt and I’ve always had. 

As Scrooge finished his speech he kissed her forehead. When Scrooge didn’t hear a response and didn’t feel a pulse, or breath on his chest he knew she was gone.

Scrooge untwisted himself from Goldie and looked at her now pale face that held a smile, knowing she went out in peace. 

Scrooge cried that night and cried for the next two years before his health went downhill. He grew sick, was too weak to move without help, his heart was at war with his mind. He didn’t want to let go yet he still had so much to teach his Nephew’s and honorary Niece. He made notes while he was in good condition to do so. He made a new will, and he said goodbye to his family one last time. He told them he loved them with all his heart and that he was sorry to leave.

In late January, Scrooge brought his family into his room one last time to talk.

“We all know I’m in no condition to make long speeches but it needs to be said. I love you all, I wished things were different and that no one had to die. We all know I’m old and sick so I want you all to be good for me and come give Uncle Scrooge one last hug.”

The family did as was asked of them and all huddled together.

“Uncle Scrooge? We can’t do this without you.” 

Scrooge looked at poor Webby who was on the verge of balling. 

“Oh, Webbigail. It’ll be alright, you have my family to take care of you now. Huey, you’re in charge, Dewey keep being yourself, and Louie, take good care of the company.”

The three triplets sniffled and shed tears.

“Donald, Della? Don’t do anything stupid. And for Christ's sake get along.”

Then Scrooge looked at his family one last time and took his final breath and closed his eyes.

He was finally at peace. Scrooge and Goldie look down on their family from time to time, they hated to see their family in so much pain as the plan the funeral. Scrooge wishes he could hold his family one last time, the last time wasn’t enough. It’d never be enough but it was the price to pay to be with Goldie again.

Scrooge did die from a broken heart but now he’ll never be without Goldie, for they are forever in the afterlife.

  
  
  
  



End file.
